


You take my breath away

by GardensOfTheMoon



Series: SQ Radio [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Songfic, You take my breath away, based on a Queen's song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardensOfTheMoon/pseuds/GardensOfTheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One lonely night and its consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You take my breath away

I wish I never meet you.

Everything could be so easy if I wasn’t feeling the desire to take me in my arms and hold you against me until I’m sure the world isn’t spinning anymore. If I told you how many times I’ve been up, late at night wondering how it could be the taste of your lips, you won’t believe me, and I don’t even believe myself because this pain remained through so many moons even the ones I had had company.

How I wish I could forget your dark brown eyes and its little rays of hope, the curious looks, the strong gaze and that dreamy sight and the way they made me desire I was the one holding your hand. I’ve never seen such eyes.

I wish I never meet you.

And yet I still find myself running towards you with any reason, any pretext to be near, and even if I reach you, _every time you make a move, you destroy my mind_ , and I feel defenseless against your violet perfume and the dark locks falling from your shoulders. And my heart crushes, and I die a little more when I see you going further away from me.

 _I could give up on my life for just one kiss_ , but I shouldn’t be thinking about this. It can’t be, I don’t love you… but I do, and I don’t want to love you but is not like if I have a say because whenever you get to touch me _I lose control and shiver deep inside_.

I don’t love you.

But the mirror doesn’t believe me when I scream at it, or when tears start to bloom from my eyes and as they fall taking away my calm, my peace, my mind. _I will find you anywhere you go_ , I know it for sure, so I try my best, but my dear, if you just _look into my eyes and you'll see I'm the only one_ I see in the whole world.

Sometimes I dare to be happy just because I meet you but it won’t last because even if I _go right until the ends of the earth_ and back, our fate is written and it tells that even if I love you with every cell in my body and my whole soul, you will never love me as I do.

I wish I never meet you.

I wish I could forget your name, I wish it could stop haunting me, I wish I won’t desire to say it to the four winds. But then I see you with your face down, _you can reduce me to tears with a single sigh_ , and my blood boils and all I wish is to find the guilty a beat it to death.

Then I wake up and realize that you don’t need me at all, as I don’t need you to survive but I want to live. Not just exist.

I wish I could tell you.

_To tell you that you just take my breath away._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
